1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to sensing a biosignal and acquiring information about respiration of a user using a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A spirometer may be used to acquire information about respiration of a person. A user may measure respiratory signals using a spirometer by breathing in and out while holding a tube connected to the spirometer in his/her mouth or wearing a respiratory mask.